


I Get Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitaka brings his cherished captive a gift - but it is more of gift for himself than for her.





	I Get Weak

“I brought you a present,” Mitaka tells Jessika, handing her a smallish box. The way her brows draw together in hesitant curiosity as she accepts the package from him is cute. He doubts she will really appreciate his gift, but he hopes she will find it pleasurable nonetheless.  

The light hint of color in Mitaka’s cheeks gives Jessika pause as she makes to open the package resting on her lap. She wonders if the blush is from him giving her a present or whether the gift is something he is embarrassed or excited about. Perhaps it is lingerie, she thinks less than enthusiastically.

Even worse, inside the box is a toy similar to one she actually used to own. The fact that she manages to not fling it across the room immediately makes her feel oddly proud. At first, she cannot think why he would have gotten her something to pleasure herself with, since he uses her often enough. Then, the idea that he wants to watch her use it hits her. She barely hides the flinch of repulsion at the thought.

“Do you…will you enjoy it?” Mitaka asks. His captive does not look thrilled about receiving it, but if the toy fulfills its purpose than that is what matters. He has yet to bring her to orgasm, and now perhaps he will finally know how beautiful she is at peak gratification. She gives a small nod without meeting his eyes, cheeks darkening as she stares at the contents of the box. He is glad that the time spent researching toys – so many toys – seems to have been well spent.

Now, however, Mitaka is eager to see just how well Jessika enjoys it. He leans down to draw her into a quick kiss, barely noticing the usual lack of enthusiasm from her in his own excitement. Upon breaking the kiss, he takes one of her hands in his to pull her up from the couch. “I want to watch you use it,” he hurriedly blurts out while tugging her up.

Jessika reflexively snatches up the box as she is pulled along after Mitaka. It occurs to her belatedly that she could have let it drop in hopes of breaking the toy to avoid putting on a display for her captor. She does not think he would be as forgiving of her if she dropped it now that she lacks the excuse of being caught off guard by his quick movements.

Once they have stopped by their shared bed, Mitaka takes the package from Jessika and places it on the covers. She shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot as he begins to undo the zip on her blouse. “Is it even charged?” she hedges, hoping that she can put off the show for a little while longer. Her hopes are dashed when he nods. His cool hands slipping inside her top to caress her breasts send shivers down her back that are only partly from the temperature.

The feeling of Jessika’s perky breasts in his hands are something Mitaka will never get tired of. But, he only takes the time to fondle them for a couple of moments before sliding his hands down to undo her pants. “You are so beautiful,” he murmurs with adoration as more of Jessika’s smooth skin is bared. He is slightly embarrassed that his pants are already tightening uncomfortably, and they have barely even started.

Once he has worked Jessika out of her clothes, Mitaka guides her back onto the bed. She curls up partially, trying to subtly shield herself from his gaze, while he removes his shirt and loosens the fly of his trousers. But, Mitaka quickly pounces, parting her legs with a firm tug on one ankle. She is puzzled initially as to why he is kneeling between her thighs since he had wanted to watch her touch herself. Her confusion is somewhat cleared up when he dips his head down and gives her clit a firm lick. As she squeaks with surprised pleasure, she supposes that it is thoughtful of him to help get her in the mood…

The way that Jessika’s body reacts beneath his mouth gives Mitaka a deep thrill of satisfaction. The soft moans that escape Jessika’s full lips – despite the way she sinks her teeth into the shapely lower one – as he begins to work his mouth over her sex sends a tingling rush straight to Mitaka’s groin. It is difficult to keep from moving up and slotting his already throbbing erection into Jessika’s glorious heat, but the desire to know how Jessika looks and sounds like as she climaxes spurs him to restraint.

Jessika absently wonders yet again just where Mitaka learned how to go down on a woman. His mouth is surprisingly clever, tongue seeming to know just how much pressure to use as it flicks and darts over her. Almost too soon, Mitaka is moving away to lean against the wall. Jessika feels a twinge of shame rush through her as her head partly clears. Not wanting to meet Mitaka’s gaze, her own falls back on the box perched too innocently nearby.

 “Go on,” Mitaka urges when he notices what Jessika is staring at. “I want to watch you come.” He resists the urge to reach out and touch his lovely prisoner as she slowly sits up and grabs his gift out of the box. He tries to remain patient as she turns it over in her hands as if studying it. He can practically feel her fingers on him as they skim over the lightly textured shaft of the device. He hopes that he manages to last until after she reaches her peak.

Stalling was not entirely Jessika’s intent as she fiddles with the vibrator, she is genuinely curious to figure out what all options the toy offers. Handling it makes her decide that it must be of a higher quality than any she had splurged on for herself. It is even surprisingly quiet as she hits one of the buttons that ends up turning on the vibrating function. She runs a finger over the small protrusion above the handle, surprised at the power of the vibrations. A flick of another buttons reveals that something in the shaft shifts and rotates. She will admit that is does appear to be a superb vibrator.

A small, impatient sigh breaks her from her near trance. She can feel some of her arousal fade away as she realizes that she now must put on a show. Still, she leans back, eyes flicking up to the ceiling then closing in an effort to block out reality. A gasp slips from her as she presses the small vibrator against her clit.

Jessika takes a few moments to just tease herself and bring her arousal levels back up. The toy slides easily over her outer sex, thanks to Mitaka’s ministrations. It is mostly easy to get lost in the pleasure brought on by the vibrator and forget about Mitaka watching from nearby. Soon, she feels wet enough to be able to slip the shaft into her. It is just a bit thinner than she would have liked, but the when she hits a button and it starts pulsating, she decides that it does not matter. Her free hand moves to roll and tug at one of her nipples.

A muffled moan breaks Jessika from her reverie. Her eyes flick over towards Mitaka. He looks as if he is about to come without even touching himself. His gaze cannot seem to settle on any one spot on her body, travelling from where the toy is buried betwixt her thighs, to the hand on her breast, to her face.

“You are so beautiful, Jessika,” Mitaka repeats with an earnest reverence that almost frightens Jessika. The thrum of blissful pleasure subsides from a blissful hum to a dull murmur as reality sets back in. She turns her face away slightly as she works the vibrator with a little more force, hoping to end this sooner rather than later.

Mitaka himself is still riding high the waves of euphoria as Jessika resumes her movements. He is still in awe that he has this lovely creature all to himself. Watching her give herself pleasure is even more captivating than he had imagined it would be. A part of him is taking notes of how she teases at her own breasts and sex for use later, but most of his thoughts are less than coherent. He only manages to stave off his own orgasm by biting hard on his tongue when she squeezes her nipple and arches her back with a whimpered mewl. As Jessika’s mouth drops open with panting gasps, Mitaka finds himself actually trembling with anticipation.

Eyes closed, Jessika continues to work herself closer to climax. She can feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm, but the image of the unwanted sheer adoration on Mitaka’s face keeps it just beyond her grasp. The way that her captor seems to genuinely be in awe of her is mind-bogglingly frustrating. Most of the time he seems to have a puppy-like wonderment about her as if she were a precious goddess to be worshipped. But then he humiliates her likes this and she feels like a defiled idol.

A tear slips from behind Jessika’s tightly clenched eyelids as she desperately tries to fling herself over the edge of pleasure. She works the toy deeper into herself, rocking it with almost frantic movements. The hand on her breast becomes rougher, tugging at her nipple almost in time to the movement of her other hand.

But finally, it is enough. With a shaky series of whimpers, Jessika’s body goes tight as the pleasure washes over her. It is a rather pitiful orgasm that brings more relief that it is over than it does bliss. The vibrations of the toy against her over-sensitive clit make her twist and knock the toy free.

Jessika does not even realize that she is crying until Mitaka is above her, hushing her with murmured praises and pressing kisses to her damp cheeks. An indignant squeak escapes her when his hand finds its way to her breast and squeezes. A warm wetness hits her bare belly as Mitaka pants harshly against her cheek. She can hardly believe that he came while kissing the tears of shame from her cheeks.

As Mitaka drops onto the bed next to her, Jessika curls onto her side with her face away from him. She barely takes note of the continuous murmur of praise from Mitaka as he presses as close behind her as he can. The hand roaming over her side, arm, and hair stills before the kisses he lavishes on her shoulder do. And his murmuring quiets before her tears dry.


End file.
